


The Lemon

by Thursday26



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fruit, M/M, ambiguous time stamp, dumb, high school age, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursday26/pseuds/Thursday26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just, Bokuto being Bokuto</p><p>12/09/16: Edited</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is also based off and fml and was too perfect to not do something about it. Akaashi may be a little OOC in this, but i hope not too much. This is really sweet and I love it. 
> 
> I'm not too certain about where this story falls on the timeline, I was thinking about the training camp or something, but they are still in high school. So suspend reality for a bit to enjoy this cute little story!
> 
> SEPTEMBER 12, 2016  
> I have written a second draft for this story and it has been uploaded. hopefully you enjoy this as much as the first draft. the story is the same, just hopefully better written. Enjoy!

Bokuto is nervous, that much is easy to tell, but Kuroo can't figure out why. They're at a camp, and Bokuto is normally so focused on the volleyball that he doesn’t really fall into a slump unless he's playing badly. And Bokuto is nervous enough to be distracted, but he's not in one of his dejected modes. His mood swings are unpredictable and short enough that Kuroo normally ignores them, but every time he looks at Akaashi, the setter looks as confused as he feels. If Akaashi doesn’t know why the ace is acting this way, it's a little distracting. Luckily, they have a water break, so Kuroo can sidle up to his friend to voice his concerns. He finds that blunt honesty is best when it comes to Bokuto.

The ace is so absorbed in whatever is bothering him that he doesn’t notice Kuroo until he gets bumped. Bokuto jumps at the contact and looks so quickly at his friend that Kuroo's neck twinges in sympathy. "You're jumpy," he states bluntly, going for the obvious firstly.

"N-Nothing! I didn't do anything!" Bokuto yells, much louder than necessary and drawing attention from everyone else in the gym. But, because it's Bokuto, people look away after a moment. Except for Akaashi, who looks at Bokuto like he can figure out everything just by looking at him. Bokuto, on the other hand, has turned bright red at his outburst and is pointedly looking at the floor between his feet.

Kuroo wonders, not for the first time, if they really are the same age, and the expression on his face communicates that without him needing to say a word. "Yeah, that's not suspicious at all." Bokuto nods in agreement, even though the statement was definitely rhetorical. "What's going on with you?"

Bokuto shakes his head hard enough that Kuroo swears he can hear rattling. "No! Nothing! I swear!" He takes a jerky step away and spins back so he's partially looking at Kuroo, "Shouldn’t you be practicing, or something?" Bokuto stalks away, his movements choppy and Kuroo almost feels sorry that Bokuto is such a bad liar. The second outburst brings people's attention back to him and more than a few people roll their eyes at his antics, but Akaashi stares. He looks somewhat troubled by Bokuto's outbursts.

Bokuto doesn’t notice everyone's eyes on him, but he normally doesn’t. His face is bright red as he picks up a ball and shuffles towards his coach, making sure to keep his back to Kuroo, like if his friend can't see his face then it won't be so obvious. Kuroo knows that whatever has Bokuto so wound up is something that the ace is embarrassed about. As his friend, Kuroo needs to figure exactly what Bokuto did, every detail, and make sure that Bokuto never forgets it. After all, what are friends for?

*                *                *

Kuroo didn’t get to see much of Bokuto for the rest of the day, so he doesn’t know if he's still as wound up as he was earlier. He'll definitely bother him later for some details. And he's thinking of ways to get that information out of Bokuto (he may be blunt and honest, but he can be tight-lipped as hell about certain things when he puts his mind to it) when something very hard beans him in the side of the head. Kuroo stumbles, a hand to the aching side of his head, and he tries to see if he can figure out what hit him. All he can see is what appears to be a lemon, wrapped in clear tape over some sort of note.

He doesn’t get a chance to examine the fruit closer, or even be confused about why fruit is suddenly attacking him when he sees a very angry looking Akaashi stomping towards him. Annoyance is the first thing he feels or even thinks about. "What the hell, Akaashi?" Kuroo asks, knowing it had to be him. After another moment, Kuroo ponders why such a calm person like Akaashi would resort to throwing citrus at people. He has to admit if he angered _Akaashi_ , who has seemingly endless patience and can deal with Bokuto on a regular basis, enough to resort to fruit-themed violence then he probably deserves it. Then, he realizes that seeing Akaashi this angry is a little unnerving and the annoyance he felt flees his body.

"I don’t want to be included in whatever prank you've got going on now," Akaashi tells him, startlingly calm in the face of his ire. That tone sends chills up Kuroo's spine. An underclassman shouldn’t make him feel like a toddler that disappointed his parents, but he has an inexplicable urge to apologize.

"Prank? What prank?" Kuroo is confused at that fact. He wants to know exactly what he's apologizing for. But a prank? His pranks are hilarious and never geared towards making people uncomfortable. Kuroo has the gift of knowing his audience and he has pranked Akaashi before, but Akaashi has always been a good sport about them. Also, Kuroo despises people that purposely upset people for a laugh. It's just not cool.

"This!" Akaashi practically yells, spinning around and picking the lemon off the ground and shoving into Kuroo's hands. Kuroo turns the fruit over until he can read the note. The laugh that escapes him once he reads the note is uncontrollable and near hysterical. He's bent over laughing and he can feel his sore stomach muscles protesting. "It's not funny!" Akaashi snaps, looking murderous.

Kuroo shakes his head and forces himself to stand straight up again. "Oh no, this is _very_ funny. Trust me," he laughs, reading over the messily written note again. A new wave of laughter overcomes him when he reads it again. It's a short, simple note, but so, wonderfully full of blackmail material:

**_When life gives you lemons, date me :)_ **

It isn't signed, but Kuroo has a very good idea of who thought this would be a good idea. He's also not surprised by Akaashi's strong reaction either. This is exactly the type of thing he'd give to Kenma to see his face when he reads the note. He can't even fault the setter for his violent reaction, even if he'll have a bump on the side of his head. There's only one person who can rile Akaashi up like this, and that is not Kuroo. Although, Kuroo is a little surprised that Akaashi doesn’t recognize the handwriting. This is something that he is going to make sure that no one ever forgets.

"No it's not," Akaashi insists, his calm demeanor returning slowly, "What if someone saw it?" Kuroo suppresses his smile into a smirk. He knows exactly who Akaashi is afraid of seeing such a thing. Akaashi was so worried about that he couldn’t even consider that it was that _someone_ that left this clumsy confession.

"Trust me. I wish I could claim responsibility for this. Everything about this is beautiful, the lemon, the note, your reaction, but I had absolutely nothing to do with this," Kuroo snickers and tosses the fruit back and forth from one hand to another, "I think this is a serious proposition."

Akaashi's anger simmers completely and he looks at the lemon in confusion. "Who would do something like this?"

Kuroo is stunned for a moment, honestly shocked at how dense his friends are. But, Akaashi takes Kuroo's silence as teasing and glares at the older teen. Kuroo taps his chin, for exaggeration, after all, might as well go all out with this, and hums, like he has to think seriously for a few seconds. "If I recall," he says slowly, dragging out the syllables, "there was a certain someone who was acting pretty strange today."

Akaashi's eyes go wide and his ears turn pink. There's a sparkle of hope in his eyes and Kuroo feels bad for teasing him. "N-No way… He… He…"

Akaashi doesn't finish, trailing off and looking to really think it over. The silence between them doesn't last too long because Bokuto comes bounding towards them, all bright smiles and loud personality. "Kuroo! Akaashi! What's going on?" He's smiling widely and carefree, all those nerves from earlier mysteriously gone. Kuroo smiles at his friend, wishing he could have that simplicity. Life seems like it would be so much nicer like that.

No one answers Bokuto right away. Akaashi is staring, like just looking at Bokuto will answer any question he has. Bokuto doesn't seem bothered by the staring at first, since Akaashi doesn't really talk a lot, but when Kuroo keeps quiet, he starts to fidget. Kuroo doesn’t want his friend to suffer (too much) so he gives Bokuto a half-truth, "Akaashi is scolding me." He's smiling and Bokuto looks relieved that someone other than him has talked.

Although he does wince in sympathy. He hates being scolded by Akaashi. Akaashi doesn’t do it too often, since Bokuto will get in a slump when he does, but sometimes Bokuto needs to hear it. He's quite subdued for a while afterwards. "What did you—" Bokuto starts, but he doesn’t finish. Akaashi, somehow moving faster than Kuroo can register, grabbed Bokuto's shirt with both hands and pulled him into a surprise kiss. Kuroo doesn’t know how he managed to attach their lips, since he's known that particular move to end more likely with bumping foreheads or crashing teeth together.

Once he registers the fact that Akaashi is _kissing_ Bokuto, his mouth falls open in shock. He can't believe that Akaashi just _did it_. He just grabbed Bokuto and kissed him. It's a very Bokuto move, blunt, simple and it gets the point across. He's never thought Akaashi to be particularly spontaneous, but maybe they're made for each other.

As much as Kuroo approves of Akaashi's brash approach, it appears to have broken Bokuto. The wing-spiker hasn’t responded to Akaashi at all. In fact, Kuroo doesn’t think he's breathing. Akaashi pulls back, face set in an expression ready for rejection. And, no, Kuroo doesn’t like that, so he slaps Bokuto on the back to sort of jump start him into action. "Wh-Wha… huh? I…" Bokuto sputters, too shocked to even blush.

He's moving awkwardly, like he doesn't know what he should do with his hands and keeps on looking to Kuroo for some sort of explanation. "Most people buy chocolates," Kuroo tells him, grabbing Bokuto's hand and putting the lemon in it. Akaashi is blushing, from his cheeks (which only have light spots) to his ears (which are a flaming red).

Bokuto looks at the lemon and his face changes color so quickly that it looks like he was started on fire. "Where did you get this?" he asks Kuroo, sounding far too young. Kuroo feels that second hand embarrassment, but he can't feel too bad. He needs to see how this ends, it's just too good.

"I… I found it in my gym bag and… I was… hoping…. It came from you," Akaashi explains quietly, eyes going to Kuroo to glare at him. Kuroo isn't that scared, because he knows this'll end happily if he has anything to say about it, but he still takes a step away. Akaashi spares another glance to Bokuto, but he looks at the ground again, too embarrassed for eye contact.

"Why… why did Kuroo have it?" Bokuto asks softly, giving a quick look to his friend. Kuroo smirks and they both know that Kuroo is never, ever going to let them forget this. Never.

Akaashi scowls, but the blush is still high on his cheeks, "Because you didn’t sign it! I thought it was one of Kuroo's pranks!" Bokuto's eyes go wide at the outburst and Akaashi's face appears to soften against his will.

Bokuto turns the lemon over in his hand until he finds the note and his face falls. "Ah man… sorry Akaashi." He looks at Kuroo and whines, "I'm so lame. This was supposed to be a cool, memorable thing! And I messed it up!"

Kuroo bites his lip to prevent him from telling Bokuto that it probably wasn’t a good idea in the first place. He wants to know exactly who told Bokuto that this would be a good idea and… laugh with them? Scold them? From his perspective, this turned out very well, very entertaining, even if he will have a bump on the side of his head. Although, with the way Akaashi uses both of his hands to pull Bokuto into a softer, sweeter kiss than the first one, Kuroo has to admit it worked out pretty well for him too. Bokuto only freezes for a moment before responding, dropping the fruit that started all this onto the group and wrapping his arms around his setter. Kuroo picks it up and tosses it into the air a few times. Maybe it's not actually _that_ bad of an idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did! Please let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!
> 
> UPDATE SEPT. 12, 2016


End file.
